Akito learns
by Junninshi
Summary: A fanfic about Akito mostly, contains spoilers if you dont read the summaries of later volumes then Tokyopop has released!
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot day again, its been hot for the past couple of weeks so everyone was inside, at the pool or on the beach to atleast cool down a little bit. It was boiling hot in the mainhouse of the Sohma family. Akito was in a very bad mood coz she couldnt stand the heat, she demanded Kureno to do something about it but there was less he could do, he only hoped the heat will be over soon so its all back to normal. At Shigure's it wasnt much better either, so they all decided to go to to the summer house to enjoy the beach.

"Kureno!" Akito shouted.

"What's the matter Akito?" Kureno asked.

"Where is Hatori? I dont feel well. Get him for me"

"I'm affraid i cant do that Akito he's at the summerhouse with Shigure and the others, i told you yesterday remember?"

"Ohh yeah, he's enjoying himself with that stupid girl and the others" Akito said angry

Kureno gave Akito a hug and he went back to his office to work. While he went through some papers he found the contact information of Arisa. He felt a bit down while watching at it, he was wondering how she was doing and if she did find an other boyfriend. Allthough it was not possible to have a relationship with her, he couldnt stop thinking of her and her lovely smile. He put the information away on a safe place. While doing that he saw Ren entering his room, she did put her arms around him.

"What do you think you are doing?" Kureno said angry and was trying to break lose.

"I just wanted to touch and feel you my dear" Ren said evilish

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! STAY AWAY FROM MY KURENO!"

Kureno and Ren looked at the door opening, Akito was standing there, her eyes shot fire.

"I think i better go now" Ren said

"You should" Kureno said angry

Ren walked away and gave an evil look to Akito. Kureno walked to Akito and gave her a kiss on her forehead

"Dont worry, I dont like your mother"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"I want you next to me this night"

"Thats ok.."

The next day it finally did cool down a bit so it wasnt boiling at the mainhouse and Akito's mood was a little bit better. But she still couldnt have it that others had fun at the summerhouse with Tohru while she was at the mainhouse. He wondered what they where doing right now. She felt lonely, there was hardly anyone to talk too, Kureno was busy doing his job.

"Uhm, Akito, can i go out for a few hours?" Kureno asked 30 minutes later.

"No, i want you to stay here with me" Akito said.

"But..."

"NO! YOU STAY HERE WITH ME!"

"As you wish.." Kureno said sadly.

Kureno had worked hard the last few days he wanted to go out on his own again. It has been so long since he went outside alone. He even missed it a bit, it was soo different then staying inside of the Sohma residence. Akito did put her arms around him.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No"

"Be honest with me Kureno"

"Its just that i havent been outside for a long time.."

"Why are you angry about that?"

"I'm not angry because of that, i just did enjoy it the last time"

"You can find your joy here with me!"

"Its different Akito"

"I dont see any difference"

"Thats because you never really been outside on your own"

"I DONT WANNA HEAR IT!" Akito shouted and she hit Kureno in the face.

Kureno walked away, he was really pissed of, why did she hit him?

"Kureno stay here!"

"I have nothing more to say..i'm going to my house"

"KURENO!"

Kureno walked to his house, and locked the door behind him. He also closed and locked every window so Akito could not enter in any way unless he opened the door. He needed some time alone. It didnt take long before Akito was banging on the door and demanded him to let her in.

"I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DONT LET ME IN NOW!" Akito shouted in complete anger.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
---------- 

Kureno ignored her, she didnt mean it anyway. After a while Akito gave up and left. Then maids came by to tell Kureno that Akito wishes to see him but he told them he would talk to her tomorrow. He went back to work and he went to sleep late at night, and he did dream about Arisa again like the last few nights.

When he woke up he had a huge headache and he went looking for some painkillers but he couldnt find any. He decided to go to Hatori's house to ask for some. Hatori came back earlier that morning and with a bit of luck Akito was sleeping. He saw the door was open so he went in Hatori was behind his desk working, he turned around and saw Kureno.

"What happened last night? Akito was in an extremely bad mood she had a go on me this morning"

"I just was angry about something so i wanted to be alone for a while"

"How stupid, you know Akito cant take that specialy your are the only one around here for her"

"I will go to her later to explain, do you have some painkillers for me?"

"You better go to her before she really explodes"

Kureno took some painkillers Hatori gave him and went to Akito's room. She was sleeping, he decided to not wake her but just wait till she wakes up. She was sleeping so peacefully. After a lil while she woke up

"Good morning" Kureno said.

Akito saw Kureno sitting next to her and she hit him in the face.

"I gonna make you feel sorry for the things you did to me yesterday!"

She pushed him to the ground and started hitting him every where she could and Kureno tried to block as much as i could but i had harldy any effect.

"Stop it Akito!"

"NO!"

"Please stop!"

Then Akito gave him a blue eye, she finally stopped. Kureno had bruises all over his body. He couldnt move. Akito never did hurt him so much before, it scared him a bit. Then he heard someone running to the room. It was Hatori, he looked scared when he saw Kureno lying on the floor.

"He deserved it Hatori!" Akito said

Hatori didnt respond, he checked Kureno if he had broken something and wether or not its all gonna be ok.

"Atleast he didnt broke anything, its not needed that he goes to an hospital" he finally said

Kureno tried to stand up but it was too painfull. Hatori helped him on his feet.

"I shall bring him to his house"

They both left. Akito was alone again, he was still angry at Kureno, he never goes outside again she thought.

"You are lucky Kureno" Hatori said

"Why?"

"She didnt put you in the dark room and you dont have to go to hospital"

Kureno climbed in his bed to lie down

"I will check on you later" Hatori said while he left again.

"Tohru-kun!" Shigure yelled

"eeh yes Shigure-san?"

"When is dinner ready?"

"ohh uhm very soon"

Tohru runned to the kitchen to make dinner

"Oy, if you are so hungry why dont you make your own dinner?" Kyo asked

"Kyo-kun i will burn everything"

Kyo went to the kitchen to help although she said it was not needed, he wanted to be near her. Yuki had left right to school after they returned home because there where problems at the student council. He returned home past midnight and went straight to bed.

The next morning Tohru was worried for him because he was so busy but Kyo couldnt care less.

Mainwhile at the mainhouse Akito went to see Kureno.

"Its your own fault you know..."

"That you did beat me up yesterday?"

"You did disobey me i had to punnish you"

Kureno tried to stand up but his legs where still to painfull, Akito looked at him and helped to sit down again.

"Is it that painful?"

"Yes it is"

Akito started to laugh. Kureno didnt see why she would laugh, there was no reason to be laughing at all. Hatori came to check Kureno again, his eye was still blue but ok" Akito left again. Kureno took a day off work and started to reading some books he never had time for before, the time did go fast and before he knew it, it was far fast midnight.

The next morning he felt much better allthough it all was still a bit painfull, Hatori came to visit.

"How are you today?"

"I'm fine, it doesnt hurt that much anymore, allthough a painkiller would help, do you have some?"

"I need to get them, i'm out of stock at the moment"

Akito walked in.

"How is he doing" she asked Hatori

"I'm fine Akito, but we have no painkillers anymore, do you allow me to get me some outside?" Kureno asked


	3. Chapter 3

------------------------

DISCLAIMER:

This fanfic may nowhere be posted in any way without my permission, dont claim it as your own coz i put a lot of time in writing it. Its rude to steal my work.

Also i would like to add that my mother language isnt English so my grammar might suck. Also i have the habbit to write "cant" instead of "can't" If you hate that then dont read or life with it

-----------------------

CHAPTER 3:

"Ok then,but you will be back in an hour otherwise i have to teach you a lesson"

Kureno was happy that he was able to go outside allthough its just for an hour. He walked to a farmacy nearby to get some painkillers. After that he went to the supermarket.

"Yuki i'm hungry!"

"Didnt you have breakfast Manabe?"

"No, i overslept, shall we go to the supermarket"

"Oh, ok then, i can use a break anyway"

They set of to the supermarket. It was lovely weather outside, to bad they had to work hard at the student council otherwise he could just read a book in the sun. Manabe run of to the snacks. And took some sushi and onigiri.

"You want something too Yuki?"

"Onigiri sounds great"

Manabe put some onigiri in Yuki's hands. Suddenly Yuki saw someone he knew but it couldnt be true, he would never be allowed to be outside for sure. But somehow that person looked a lot like Kureno.

"Where are you looking at Yun-yun?"

Manabe followed Yuki's eyes

"Nothing special i thought i knew that guy over there but it cant be him anyway"

"Ohh i go ask for you"

"Not needed"

Manabe walked to Kureno.

"Yo!"

Kureno looked up surprised

"Wow! You look bad! What happened to your eye?"

"Do i know you?"

"Not yet, but do you know a Yuki Sohma?"

"Yes, why?"

"Yun-yun! You where right!"

Kureno looked the other side and saw Yuki standing there. He had grown a lot. Yuki walked to the others.

"Long time no see Yuki-kun"

"Yes, may i introduce you to my friend Manabe Kakeru, anyway what are you doing here, if Akito knows, and what happened to your eye?"

"Nice to meet you Manabe-kun, I'm Kureno Sohma, relative of Yuki.. Anyway Yuki-kun, Akito knows i'm out and she beat me up 2 days ago, i'm out for painkillers, Hatori is out of stock with them, anyway gotta go. It was nice seeing you"

Kureno walked to the cashdesk and left the store.

"You have a big family dont you?" Manabe asked

"Yes, but not a happy family i'm affraid come on lets go back"

They paid the food and went back to school to eat it.

Kureno looked looked at his watch, he had 30 min left, he decided to sit in the park for a while there was no need to get back way to early. At Shigure's Arisa came by to play a Dai Hin Min with the others because she was bored, Saki wason holiday with her family. They went to China for 3 weeks. Kyo had a losing hand again and he was pissed of about it

"You lose again Orangey!"

"Shut up!"

"Uhm Kyo-kun, Uo-chan.."

"Its not your fault that Orangey loses again Tohru"

"I'm bored lets go outside and have some fun"

"Orangey you are such a bad loser but yeah lets go outside"

The three of them went outside, they also took a ball with them so they can football in the park. Tohru was caring a huge picnic basket. Kyo offered to carry it for her but she said she could carry it herself and that he didnt have to push himself. That was soo like Tohru always think of others first and then of herself. 5 minutes later they arrived at the park.

"Ok lets have a match Orangey! Me and Tohru against you"

"Thats not fair!"

"uhm.. ano"

"Are you affraid of 2 girls?"

"Ok lets have a match then!"

They played footbal. Tohru was not good at it so it was mostly between Kyo and Arisa. And Arisa was on the lead at first but not for long. Tohru decided to just watch them play football. After a while kyo was 10 points ahead and Arisa gave up she was too tired and she was hungry. They sit down next to Tohru and they did eat lunch.

"Tohru, can i speak to you in private"

Tohru looked surprised

"Ehh yes"

"why in private?"

"its girls talk orangey, you wont understand"

Tohru and Arisa walked away

"Tohru, do you see that guy there sitting on a bench?"

"Ehh yes.."

"I think its Kureno, you know that guy i met.."

Tohru looked at the guy sitting on the bench, who looked indeed pretty much like Kureno

"..shall i go to him?"

"Uo-chan i dunno"

"I just go to him and ask"

Tohru walked back to where Kyo was sitting.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing.."

"Does Arisa have a boyfriend?The one who is sitting on the bench she is walking to?"

Tohru said nothing, if Kyo knew that was Kureno what whould he do then?

"I think i know you.."

Kureno turned around and saw Arisa standing there and he also saw Kyo and Tohru sitting a bit futher. What to do.

"OMG what happened to you?"

"Its nothing.."

"Its nothing he says.."

"Really dont bother"

"I do bother, and i missed you! I tried to find out where you life and all"

"I'm sorry"

"Tohru! Do you also have a first aid kit with you?"

Oh no this was it. He better should go before Kyo sees him but it was allready to late.

"Ehh yes"

Kyo and Tohru walked to them

"Kureno what are you doing here? And what do you plan with Arisa?" Kyo asked

"Dont say you know him orangey!"

"Will you shut up calling me that! And offcourse i know him, he's my relative"

"Your kidding!"

"No i'm not, anyway answer me bird guy"

"What i'm doing here and with who is none of your business Kyo-kun"

Kyo gave him an angry look.

"Anyway i have to go now, see you Arisa, Tohru-kun"

He was walking away

"Hey wait!" Arisa yelled

"You dont think you can leave me with this?"

She runned after him and gave him a hug. "What the.." Kyo gasped while seeing that Kureno didnt turn into a bird. Tohru also looked surprised how was this possible. He had to transform into a bird.

"Sorry Arisa i really have to go i'm late.." Kureno looked at his watch only 5 min to get back.

Kureno started to run as fast as he could.

"Hey wait! I have a question!"

Kyo run after him. While he left Tohru and Arisa standing there alone but he had to stop Kureno how was it possible he didnt transform.

"I said wait!"

"I'm in a hurry"

"Yeah sure but i wont let you go till you answer my questions"

"I have no time for that stupid cat"

He walked away but Kyo took his arm and pulled him back.

"OUCH! Leave me alone!"

"Why didnt you transform? What is your business with Arisa?"

"Its not your business i told you before!"

"Yes it is!Because of the curse i will be locked up soon for my entire life, so it is my business!"

"I dunno how it happened to be honest, but i have to go now before Akito beats me up again"

"I dont care! Dont lie to me"

"Its the truth, i really have no idea how it happened, ask Akito she wil confirm that for me"

"And what is it with Arisa"

"Thats really not your business"

"You are her boyfriend dont you? At least she thinks you are! Have you told her about your other girlfriend?"

"Leave me alone! bye!"

Kyo didnt want to let him go but decided to let him go anyway it was no use holding him up any longer, he wont say anything. Kureno looked at his watch, he was allready 10 minutes late, Akito would explode for sure he decided to hurry back to the mainhouse.

He opened the door, that was wierd, Akito was not waiting for him, this could be a good and a bad sign.

"Where have you been? You are to late!" Akito yelled from behind him.

"I'm sorry Akito, i understand you have to punnish me..."

"..yes you are right Kureno" She said in an evil tone.


	4. Chapter 4

------------------------

DISCLAIMER:

This fanfic may nowhere be posted in any way without my permission, dont claim it as your own coz i put a lot of time in writing it. Its rude to steal my work.

Also i would like to add that my mother language isnt English so my grammar might suck. Also i have the habbit to write "cant" instead of "can't" If you hate that then dont read or life with it.

-----------------------

CHAPTER 4:

"I didn't know it was a relative of you Kyo-kun?"

"You better forget about him, he allready has a girlfriend"

"You lie! Tohru i gotta go see ya"

She runned away with tears in her eyes, Tohru wanted to stop her but she ran to fast. Then she looked at Kyo.

"Come on lets go home"

"Kyo-kun..."

"I know what you want to ask, i dont know the answer."

They walked home. They where both thinking about the fact that Kureno didnt transform. How was it possible? Did the others knew?

They both thought it was better not tell the others yet.

"Kyo-kun what do you want for dinner?"

"something without leeks"

A few hours later Yuki came home. He was hungry tohru gave him a plate of the dish she made.

"Kyo what did you do to Arisa?"

"Me? Nothing!"

"Yes you did! I saw her crying, when i asked what happened she said you made up a story that her boyfriend allready had a girlfriend. Do you call that 'Nothing' What if i told Tohru that you allready have some other girl?"

Tohru went red

"If you know who her boyfriend is you would do the same!"

"I wont tell lies to my friends!"

"So it is a lie that Kureno and Akito pretty much seem like a couple?"

"What is..."

"Arisa is in love with him, and it seems Kureno is also in love with her too. I tried to ask him out but he wouldnt give me clear answers"

"So you saw Kureno today too? I wonder why he was outside, Akito would never give him permission"

"Akito did give permission to get some painkillers coz Akito did beat him up"

"We have to keep this quiet"

They looked at eachother and agreed it was for the best.

"What are you youngsters gossip about?"

"Ahh Shigure-san you want some dinner?"

Tohru runned to the kitchen to get some food for Shigure and gave it to him.

The next morning Akito came to Kureno's room

"Wake up now!"

"Whats the matter?" Kureno said in a sleepy voice.

"We are going on a trip for a few days.."

"To where?"

"I called Shigure yesterday evening to tell him we stay at his house for a few days"

"WHAT! but why?"

"As your punishment, they will hate you for forever" Akito said with an evil laugh.

Akito demand Kureno to pack his suitcage at once and left the room again. At Shigure's they where all having breakfast. Shigure was quiet during breakfast which was wierd. He was thinking of the guests who would arrive soon and thinking of a way to tell the others.

"Shigure-san is there something wrong?"

"Uhm kindda.."

"Since when are you ill?" Kyo asked

"I'm not ill, we have 2 guests later today.."

"Who?"

They all looked at Shigure with surprised eyes, guests? Who could that be and why is Shigure so quiet about it? Normally he does enjoy it when guests are coming to visit but now he doesnt seem to enjoy it.

"Well the mainhouse called today and uhm..."

"and what?" Yuki asked

"Kureno and Akito are coming over for a few days.."

They all looked at Shigure not able to speak, they couldnt believe it.

"If Akito comes i go, i'm not staying here when Akito is around!" Yuki said

"I'm affraid you cant, Akito said he would kill Tohru if one of you leaves the house. So i suggest to stay. Akito was allready in a bad mood coz of Kureno. It seemed he was allowed to go outside but came back to late, this seems his punishment."

Kyo and Tohru looked at eachother.They both knew that Kyo stopped Kureno and that that was the reason why he was late.

They went to school but they where not able to keep thier mind to the lessons at all. Yuki was somewhat relieved he had a long student council meeting today so he would come home late anyway.

"Kureno hurry up!" Akito yelled with anger

Kureno put the suitcages in the car, he didnt want to go what if Kyo didnt keep his mouth shut about Arisa or the fact he is free from the curse. That would be dramatic. He was hoping Kyo wasnt that stupid to tell everything. They where on thier way to Shigure's house.

"Welcome my dear Akito-san" Shigure said when they arrived and helped Kureno with the suitcages.

Akito looked around in the house, she hasnt been here in years since she hardly ever leaves the mainhouse.

"Say Shigure? Where is the guestroom?" she asked

"Uhm there is no guestroom like i told you but we can share a room.."

"you pervert, who says i want to sleep in a room with you! And i wont let Kureno sleep in a room with someone else but me!"

Shigure looked a bit disapointed for the rejection and Kureno didnt look to happy either.

"Which room is Yuki's?" Akito asked.

They walked to Yuki's room

"By a second thought i share a room with Yuki, gonna be fun.."

"Uhm i dont think thats a good idea.."

"Ohh my poor Kureno, i'm sorry, you sleep in a room with Shigure"

"Akito-san Kureno is right..."

"DONT ORDER ME!"

After a while the suitcagess where upstairs.. Its gonna be a hard evening. A lil while later Kyo and Tohru came home.

"You really cant stay at a friends house?"

"I cant leave you all alone"

"Tohru think of your own self for once.."

Kyo opened the door. That was strange it was all quiet like it was normal and like they had no visitors.

"It seems Shigure is out"

"Yes, i bring my bag to my room.."

Kyo followed her just incase they where hiding somewhere. Then he saw some suitcages in Yuki's room. Kureno and Akito where here but they all seemed to be out. This gonna be a bad evening. He went to his room and all was unchanged luckily.

Tohru went to the kitchen to prepare dinner, she asked herself if Kureno and Akito did eat with them or not, Akito must hate her, will she eat the food she made or not.

"Hi Tohru-kun"

Tohru looked up Kureno was standing in front of her and it seems he was making dinner.

"Ehh hi Kureno-kun.."

"I'm sorry, i'm doing your job" Kureno smiled

"Ehh no..its ok, are you making a dinner for everyone or only for Akito-san?"

Kyo came in. He looked at Kureno and Kureno felt that Kyo didnt like this at all. Kureno hoped he would keep it all secret for Akito. If Akito found out that some of the Juunishi found out Kureno was free from the curse she would explode, specialy when Kyo and Tohru are the ones who know it coz she hates them the most.

"Kureno can i talk with you for a moment?"

"Not now Kyo-kun, Akito could be back any minute.."

"How dare you talk to my Kureno!" Akito yelled when she did enter the kitchen.

She slammed Kyo in the face. Tohru helped him up and pushed in out of the kitchen and she took the first aid kit.

"Akito that was not needed.."

"It was! And dont you dare to give dinner to those monsters!"

She went to the living room.

"Shigure, where is Yuki? He didnt run away did he?"

"Ehh no Akito-san, he has a meeting at school, he is the president of the student council"

"Such a show of! I heard he is populair at school..yeah right"


	5. Chapter 5

------------------------

DISCLAIMER:

This fanfic may nowhere be posted in any way without my permission, dont claim it as your own coz i put a lot of time in writing it. Its rude to steal my work.

Also i would like to add that my mother language isnt English so my grammar might suck. Also i have the habbit to write "cant" instead of "can't" If you hate that then dont read or life with it.

-----------------------

Yuki was busy at the student council but he couldnt keep his mind to it

"Yun-yun is there something wrong?" Manabe asked

"Yes there is but i dont wanna talk about it.."

"well lets go out tonight and party to forget your worries then! Machi go with us!"

"That will only make it worse, we have visitors who came today and one of them is allready mad i dont come home early"

"Ohh you have a girlfriend waiting for you?"

"No, maybe one day i will explain but now just keep it at angry family members."

Yuki said bye to Machi and Manabe and went home. When he did enter the living room he felt there was something wrong. It was to quiet. Tohru stood up and gave him a plate with riceballs. Then Kureno walked in with a sad face. He had tried to convince Akito to not force Yuki but offcourse she didnt listen to him at all, she bacame very angry instead.

"I think i'm going to sleep " Yuki said with a sleepy voice. He worked so hard today.

"Uhm Yuki there is soomething you need to know before you go upstairs.." Kureno said.

"What is it?"

"Firstly i have to say that i tried everything to convince Akito that this is not a good idea but.." He paused for a bit.

"..Akito wanted to sleep in your room with you..."

"WHAT!NO!"

"I'm sorry Yuki"

"I'm not gonna sleep with Akito in one room! I rather just die!" He said with a scared and sad voice.

He run away, he had to be away for a while to think.

"Tohru, i just called Hanajima you can stay there tonight.." Kyo said

"But.."

"No buts, its not safe here for you now, come on get a few things i will bring you there."

Tohru looked at Kyo. He looked very serieous. She thought it was better to not go against it allthough she didnt want to leave Yuki behind. She went to her room and grapped some stuff together including the things that did remember her of her mom, she thought it was better to remove all things that where most important to her coz they where not safe in her room since Akito is staying in the house. After 5 minutes she was done, Kyo was allready waiting for her at the door. They left.

"Wow! You packed much these bags are heavy" Kyo said as he took over Tohru's bags.

"Sorry, I packed everything whats most dear to me, so that Akito cant destroy it.."

"Its ok, and yeah thats a good idea of you, Akito would be so mad when you are gone and when Yuki isnt gonna stay with him tonight"

"Uhm Kyo-kun.."

"What is it?"

"If Yuki wants, he can stay in my room to sleep, he needs a good night sleep, I heard the student council has a hard time at the moment.."

Kyo looked at Tohru, she was always thinking of others before thinking about herself. If Yuki stays in her room for Tonight there will be nothing left of it when she returns.

"Tohru, if you dont mind, can i stay in you room instead of Yuki? I mean your room will be destroyed if Yuki stays there. I can give him my room.."

"You would do that? Kyo-kun thats fantastic!"

"Allthough i dont know if Yuki accepts the offer of course.."

They arrived at Hanajima's house.

"Tohru-kun come in, its nice to have you here. Wow so many bags, how many days you plan to stay? And whats the matter?"

"Family problems.." Kyo said

"Ohh ok.. wont you come in Kyo-kun?"

"No i have to get back before things get worse, Tohru tells you about it later i guess, and thanx for the help Hanajima"

He left back home, Akito would be so mad if Tohru is not there.

"Kureno where is Yuki? I heard him coming home! I want to see him NOW!" Akito yelled

"My dear Akito relax a bit" Shigure said

"I dont take orders from anyone!"

When Kyo walked home he saw Yuki. He walked to him.

"What do you want? And what are you doing here?" Yuki asked Kyo.

"I just did escort Tohru to Hanajima's house, she stays there for tonight."

"What? Akito would be soo mad!"

"Yes i know but he would be mad anyway doesnt he? I thought it was better for Tohru."

"You might be right so Tohru's room is free tonight"

"About that, I think its better that you dont sleep in there.."

"Ohh are you jealous? That i might sleep in your girlfriends room?"

"No, but Akito will destroy it. But..."

"What?"

"You can have my room for tonight"

"And why would i take the cats room?"

"Just forget it then!" Kyo said pissed of.

He walked futher. Yuki looked him go and he still didnt know what to do. Kyo might be right about the point Akito would destroy Tohru's room if he stayed there. But he didnt want that Akito thought he and Kyo where getting along well when thats not really the case. He decided to go back home and choose later.

"Ohh hi my monster" Akito did greet Kyo.

Kyo ignored her.

"Dont ignore me!" Akito snapped.

"Good evening Akito" Kyo said with an annoyed voice.

Yuki came home and Akito walked to him and put her hands around him. Yuki was not happy with it but it was better to not say that. It would only make things worse.

"My Yuki.. I'm so happy to see you" Akito said.

"Hi Akito"

"We share a room tonight, isnt that wonderfull?"

"Very.."

"Ohh dont be so unhappy Yuki, dont you wanna share a room with me?"

"No offcourse i wont!" Yuki said angry.

"Its not important what you want, remember that Yuki!" Akito snapped.

"Maybe its not important for you! But for me it is and i dont sleep in one room with you..NEVER!"

"You will do as i say! I want you in your room with me within 5 minutes!" Akito yelled.

She walked to Yuki's room. He looked angry at Kureno. It was all his fault. For wanting to go outside in the first place. And then he looked angry at Kyo it was his fault too, but if he found out first Kureno didnt transform when hugged by Arisa he would do the same and wont let Kureno go.

"I take your offer cat boy" he said.

Kyo looked surprised at Yuki

"Ok, thats fine"


	6. Chapter 6

------------------------

DISCLAIMER:

This fanfic may nowhere be posted in any way without my permission, dont claim it as your own coz i put a lot of time in writing it. Its rude to steal my work.

Also i would like to add that my mother language isnt English so my grammar might suck. Also i have the habbit to write "cant" instead of "can't" If you hate that then dont read or life with it.

This also contains spoilers coz i read summaries of the later chapters, if you dont want to be spoiled then dont read futher.

-----------------------

Kureno looked at them, he did wonder what they ment. They both went upstairs. Kureno was tired, he decided to go sleeping too. He was hoping he could sleep in Shigure's mess. He was surprised when he saw that Shigure cleaned his room. It was restless night for everyone. Yuki waited till Akito was assleep and then sneaked out to Kyo's room to sleep.

The next morning Kureno was up early so he decided to make breakfast so it wasnt to clear that Tohru was missing all night.

A lil while later Kyo came into the kitchen to get some milk. They looked at eachother. Kureno wanted to ask something but he didnt know it was wise to do incase they gonna be over heard.

"I told Yuki" Kyo said.

"What did you tell him?" Kureno asked him.

"About Arisa"

"Why did you tell him?"

"I had too, we had a fight about why Arisa was sad i had to explain why, he keeps it quiet dont worry"

"So you didnt tell the other thing?"

"No i didnt"

"Where are you 2 talking about?"

Kureno and Kyo looked in the door opening. It was Yuki. Kureno said it was nothing and continued with the breakfast. A while later Shigure was awake to. They all where awake way early then they used to. The only one who was still sleeping seemed to be Akito.

"YUKI!"

They heard Akito screaming from the bedroom.Yuki went upstairs.

"Where where you?" Akito asked.

"In the kitchen"

"Thats not what i mean, you where not next to me all the time last night!"

"I..uhm.."

"Dont fool me again my dear Yuki!" Akito said angry.

She did demand to Yuki to bring her some breakfast and Yuki left. Then he saw Tohru coming home. He did welcome her went to the kitchen to get some breakfast for Akito before she starts yelling again.

"Welcome back Tohru, did you sleep well?" Kyo asked.

"Yes, how was everything here? Did you sleep well?"

"Your bed is very nice to sleep in, everything went pretty normal"

"Tohru-kun did you allready have breakfast this morning?" Kureno asked

"Ahh Kureno-san, no i havent"

Kureno gave her and omelette aswell. Kureno was a really good cook. Yuki hurried back upstairs to bring Akito her breakfast. It was saturday today, he felt bad that there was no school today, its gonna be a long day. Mostly it was always fun at home but now it was all quiet. Everyone was alert and affraid that they made Akito angry. They all wanted Tohru to be save. It seemed Akito didnt even notice at all that she was away last night, atleast sheee didnt mention it. Yuki looked out of the window and saw Tohru doing the laundry and Kyo was reading a book. Then he saw Kureno walking to Tohru, that might be bad if Akito saw that, he had to keep her away from the window.

"Tohru-kun kan i ask you something"

"Ah Kureno-san, thank you for the lovely breakfast"

"You're welcome, you are a friend of Arisa right?"

"Yes, she is my best friend with Hana-chan"

"How you spoken to her lately? Did she say anything about me?"

"She was not at school today, i called her a few times but she didnt pick up the phone, I hope she's not mad at me" Tohru said almost crying.

"I'm sorry for giving you problems.."

"Its ok"

"Miss Honda, stay away from Kureno!" Akito yelled as she stood behind Tohru.

She grapped her hand and hold it very tight it did hurt.

"Akito, let her go please"

"So you are friends with this lil monster too?"

She slammed Tohru in the face.

"LET GO OF HER YOU ASSHOLE!" Kyo grapped Akito from behind.

"Ohh the other monster is gonna help? How cute"

"Let go of her i said!"

"Akito please, it was my fault, hurt me instead of Tohru"

Akito let Tohru go and hit Kyo like crazy. Kureno was trying to stop her by grapping her hand but it wasnt really working.

"Huh? you are a girl!" Kyo then said.

Akito stunned. She looked at her chest. Her blouse did get lose during the fight. The worst thing did happen. She didnt want the others to know she was a girl. What to do now? They would hate her even more then they did. She started to run away. She couldnt take it anymore and she didnt know what to do. That the first one of the younger cursed ones who found out was Kyo, that was the most terrible thing. That he is the one who found out. She hated him the most.She kept running and running and after a while she got lost. It started to rain.

"Shigure can i use the phone?" Kureno asked.

"Go ahead, I hope Akito is at the mainhouse. I di search everywhere in the near erea but no sign of Akito" Shigure said worried.

"Shigure did you know that Akito.."

"Yes i did know Yuki-kun, but we adults promised we would never tell the youngsters such as you"

"But why?"

"Ren and Akira thought it was better and all the other heads of the family where male"

"Now i get it why she wants all the males for herself and hates the girls in the family" Kyo said.

"Now you mention it.."

"Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun will you stop that nonsence!" Shigure said angrily

"Nope, no sign of Akito at the mainhouse" Kureno said sadly.

"Where to search next?"

"Hatori asked Ayame to look for her, and he himself is heading this way incase she returns on her own" Kureno said

"Yuki, Kyo ,Tohru keep this secret, you have no right to tell anyone" Kureno said in a firm tone.

Shigure went looking for a map of the erea and was thinking where Akito could have gone too. He and Kureno made a list where she could be. They thought she would be inside somewhere becoz it was raining like crazy outside.


	7. Chapter 7

------------------------

DISCLAIMER:

This fanfic may nowhere be posted in any way without my permission, dont claim it as your own coz i put a lot of time in writing it. Its rude to steal my work.

Also i would like to add that my mother language isnt English so my grammar might suck. Also i have the habbit to write "cant" instead of "can't" If you hate that then dont read or life with it.

This also contains spoilers coz i read summaries of the later chapters, if you dont want to be spoiled then dont read futher.

-----------------------

"Hanajima do you believe Kyo when he says your boyfriend allready has an girlfriend?" Arisa asked.

"That Kureno is family of him you said, maybe its true, you should ask Kureno when you see him"

"Yeah i wil but i wonder when i might see him again, why wont this stupid rain stop!"

They just spent a few hours at the shopping centre to buy some new clothes for Arisa and they where heading back home.

"See you at school" Arisa said.

"Ok, see ya and take care Arisa" Saki said.

She decided to take a shortcut to the park. There shee saw someone sitting on a bench, soaked wet of the rain and it seemed to be someone who was lost aswell. She decided to ask if that person needed help.

"Hello, are you lost? Do you need any help?"

She then saw the person was crying. She couldnt see wether or not it was a boy or a girl, the only thing she saw clear was that this person looked a bit like Yuki, could it be family of him? That was rude to ask.

"If you dont want help, can i get you something instead? You must be cold all soaked wet by the rain."

"I'm lost and i cant go back and i have nowhere to stay, no money, do you want more information? You annoy me"

"I'm sorry for being rude i just wanted to ask.."

Saki turned around and walked away.

"Wait... do you know a please where i can stay?"

"I can ask my parents, we have a guestroom, but whats your name and.."

"You also cant see that i'm a girl right? Good. My name is Akito, thats all you need to know"

"My name is Hanajima Saki, nice to meet you, come with me my house in nearby"

They walked to Saki's house. Her parents found it ok to let the guest stay coz of the rain and Akito didnt look to well. Her skin was pale, she caught a fever and a cold. Saki gave her some medicine and showed her the guestroom. She climbed into the bed and slept right away.

The next morning she felt much better. She went to Saki's room.

"How are you feeling?" Saki asked

"I'm allright, bit hungry though"

They went to the kitchen and Saki gave Akito some cereal to eat. She never had that before and it did taste good. She gonna ask the maids to buy it for her when she returns to the mainhouse she thought. Megumi walked in.

"Who's that?" He asked his sister.

"We have a guest dear brother, her name is Akito"

"Ohh nice to meet you Akito-san, I must give you a warning, my sister can be dangerous"

Saki started to laugh "Dont make or geust scared"

Akito was amazed that this was such a lovely family and they accepted her and being friendly to her. She never had that before. The Sohma family wasnt a happy family, her mother hated her and reased her as a boy because she otherwise would be accepted as God so her mother said. She was lonely and no-one seemed to care about her or did understand her. She tried to get her family close to her but it only resulted in hate for her. She asked for more cereal. Later Megumi asked if she liked to watch an anime with him. This was all so new for her.

"Megumi, Akito-san i have to go for a lil while, I be back later ok?"

"Thats ok sis! see ya"

Saki went to Shigure's house, she promised to help Tohru with some homework and she wanted to hear Kyo out about what he said about Arisa's boyfriend Kureno.

"Hana-chan! Welcome" Tohru greeted her happily.

"Wow what a bunch of people here, the Sohma family is really big"

"Hello Hanajima, are you gonna help Tohru with her homework?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, is there something wrong here? Everyone seemes worried?"

"Someone of our family is missing, but dont worry its gonna be ok"

"That reminds me.."

"Of what?"

"Yuki-kun is there someone in your family who looks like you?"

They walked to the living room where everyone was hanging over maps of the erea. Momiji, Rin, Kagura and Haru came by to help looking for Akito.

"Someone like me?I have no brothes or sisters who look like me.."

"Well yesterday evening i found a girl sitting in the park crying and all soaked wet, she looked a bit like you..so i thought it might be family.."

"Hanajima do you have a name?" Haru asked

"Yes offcourse, her name is Akito, atleast she says so"

They all looked at Saki.

"Why are you all looking at me?"

"Thats the person we are all looking can you take me to her?" Kureno asked

"Wait a minute Kureno, isnt Akito a guy?" Haru asked.

"You all keep it secret you are not supposed to know that"

"Hana-chan are you allright? Did Akito do something mean to you?"

They all looked at Saki again.

"Why so worried Tohru-kun?"

"She's dangerous, very dangerous Hanajima. Dont ever mention you are a friend of Tohru-kun you might get killed if you do" Kyo said.

"Dont be so stupid Orange head..do you think i believe that?"

"She is dangerous, he isnt telling a lie, really" Yuki said.

"No wonder she cant go home! Why talk so mean?"

"You dont know what you are talking about" Kureno said.

"Your name is Kureno Sohma right?"

"Yes thats me, why you ask?"

"Can i have a word with you in private?"

Kureno followed her outside to a place the others couldnt hear something.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Why do you ask?

"Arisa is a very good friend of mine, i wont let anyone hurt her feelings"

"No, i dont have a girlfriend but i must serve Akito at anytime, she claimes me for herself, really she is dangerous, bring her back before its to late, its for your own safety"

"She doesnt seem dangerous to me..she's really kind to my family"

"You have any idea why Tohru came to stay for a night? why she bought her most precious things to your house? That was because of Akito, she is hurt now because everyone found out she is a girl instead of a boy."

"Why is she raised as a boy then whats wrong about being a girl?"

"Dunno for sure so only her parents know"

"You all are such a wierd family, better be going now, make sure nothing happens to Tohru-kun and dont mess around with Arisa anymore she has feelings to you know.."

Saki walked away and said bye to Tohru before she left. They where all worried about Saki now, could it be the same Akito it so seemed someone else. Its like she's playing an act like she does many times.

"Shall we go there and take Akito away from there?" Yuki said

"Do you think thats wise? Its nice and quiet here now without Akito around here, and she wont be happy to see us anyway" Kyo said

"Kyo, Hanajima is our friend we need to protect her" Haru said

"I hope she's ok" Tohru said worried


	8. Chapter 8

-----------------------

DISCLAIMER:

This fanfic may nowhere be posted in any way without my permission, dont claim it as your own coz i put a lot of time in writing it. Its rude to steal my work.

Also i would like to add that my mother language isnt English so my grammar might suck. Also i have the habbit to write "cant" instead of "can't" If you hate that then dont read or life with it.

This also contains spoilers coz i read summaries of the later chapters, if you dont want to be spoiled then dont read futher.

-----------------------

Saki was thinking about all the things she just heard, could it all be true, how much did she knew about Akito anyway. Is she really that dangerous that Tohru was not safe there?

"Saki, can i use the phone?"

"Oh ehh yes ofcourse go ahead, where is my brother?"

"He went out for a while"

Akito walked to the phone she had to speak with Kureno, they would all be happy that she was away, she was sure of it but soon they all regret it. Tohru picked up the phone.

"I need to speak with Kureno now, give him to me"

"Ehh, i'm sorry he's not here at the moment Akito-san"

"He is away? To where? You are all having a big party coz i'm away dont you? Stealing my family away"

"I dont know where he went"

"Ohh ok, be sure the party is over before i come back..i make you all feeling sorry and specialy you miss Honda"

She hanged up and she felt the anger in her body again. She didnt know Saki overheard her. She couldnt believe it.

She was lying on her bed thinking what to do. Was Tohru really in danger? Was Akito really the reason why Tohru brought her most precious belongings here?

"Saki whats wrong?"

Saki was shocked Akito stood before her.

"Nothing"

The doorbell was ringing Saki left the room to open the door.

"Arisa whats wrong, why didnt you come to school, Tohru and I where worried"

"I didnt feel like going to school i didnt want to face Tohru or orange head, allthough its maybe true that my boyfriend is cheating on me"

"Maybe they are right and they only wanted to protect you"

"Yeah maybe and he is a family member of Kyo and Yuki.. anyway i came by to ask if any teachers gave us homework"

Akito came downstairs to get herself something to drink.

"Ohh i see you have a guest.."

"Ehh yes, this is Akito, she is staying here for a lil while, anyway we have no homework"

"Ohh nice to meet you Akito, you look a lot like someone i know..i need to go now before my parents get angry..thanx Hanajima."

Hanajima closed the door. Akito was thinking about what Arisa just said, she looked like someone she knew? Could that mean they know of her family? Are they hiding something.

"Saki, do you know who she was talking about?"

Saki decided just to tell her thee truth

"Yes, i was thinking the same when i first saw you, you look a bit like a friend of ours"

"Really? Whats that friends name if i may ask"

"Your cousin i suppose, Yuki Sohma"

"WHAT! you know my family?"

"Yes, my best friend is staying at Shigure's house, you heard of Tohru Honda right?"

Akito looked at Saki with surprised eyes. She is best friends with Tohru, she knows about the Sohma family.

"Yes i know her"

"And you dont like her at all dont you? I heard you on the phone"

"WHAT! I hate you! I hate Tohru Honda! Why is she always so perfect and she steals my family away, she has to stay away from my family!"

"Stealing your family? I do think you see it all wrong Akito, Tohru-kun isnt like that at all, she is just helping them and being a friend of them."

"You dont know a think of my family!And all they do is care for her instead of me!"

"You are right i dunno much about your family, the only thing i know they where looking for you this morning and when they heard you where staying here, Kureno asked to take him to you and that i must kick you out coz you are dangerous and they dont want me to get hurt"

"So you gonna kick me out now?"

"I'm not planning to kick you out atleast if you dont hurt me or my family."

Akito's eyes shot fire, she was soo mad, All those time, Why? Saki saw her anger and did ignore it she went to her room to read a book. Later she heard a door slamming, Akito must have gone outside, maybe she goes back to Shigure's on her own? A few hours later there was still no sign of Akito. Then she heard the doorbell. She went downstairs to open it.

"Hana-chan are you ok?"

"Tohru-kun what are you doing here?"

"She came with me, she was so worried about you, can i talk to Akito?"

"Ahh Kureno-san, she's not here, she left a few hours ago, i was hoping she was at shigure's now but she's not?"

"No, but i doubt if she could find the way, you see she isnt used to this at all, any clue where she could be?"

"I'm sorry"

Kureno an Tohru left again. Akito was just wandering around in the park, she was all confused now. She for once thought she had a real friend but she is best friends with Tohru she hated most. What to do now, at Shigure's they are just having a great time without her. She hated this situation.

"Yun-yun when do you ask Machi out for a date!

Machi turned all red. Yuki saw it too

"I have no idea Manabe but its none of your business either"

Yuki's phone was ringing, it was Kureno telling him Akito was lost again and to warn him to be carefull.

"Aw come on Yun-Yun dont you see she loves you?"

"Manabe shut up, just go home"

Akito looked up, Did she hear Yuki talk, since when is het called Yun-Yun and does he have a girlfriend. She would never approve that. She saw Yuki standing nearby with an other boy and girl. does he have friends? They both said goodbye to Yuki and left.

"Yuki!"

Yuki turned around and saw Akito standing there.

"You dont have a girlfriend do you?"

"No, you will never approve that anyway, i dont want anyone to get hurt because of me"

"It hurts me to see you so happy with friends" Akito said in an evil tone.

Hanajima came running. Yuki was saved. Akito wont dare it to do something now

"Hey Yuki-kun, Akito" she said

"What are you doning here Saki?"

"I was worried, Kureno came by to talk to you"


End file.
